oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesslamyllae
Tesslamyllae Aevelynn Ni'Quu'Leann, who has just one of those names you basically just ignore until she tells you a nick name, is played by (9)/"Nines" '' History Tesslamyllae Aevelynn Ni'Quu'Leann was born to a family of two humans, both professional explorers. When she was young her father picked up an illness on one of his travels, originally it was something minor, a mild cough here and there, and the occasional rash. What the young couple didn't know however was it was both extremely deadly, and contagious. Leaving her in the care of the families trusted friends the two went out on another seemingly normal adventure. Leaving the sickness with their daughter, and never returning. Needless to say, while she got better, she hasn't fully recovered from the effects of the sickness. "Tessy" (As that's what her father calls her, because No.) was adopted and raised by the pair of Dwarves who were her blood parents closest friends. Stern, stubborn, and oddly, both male, and no, their relationship was not in the way you're probably thinking. One of her adopted Fathers, the one she still lives with to this day, specialized in the creation of Steam Armor. Her other adopted parental figure, who she refers to as "Uncle", specialized in Firearms. The two of them are partners, and damned good at their jobs. Ever since she was a "Tessling" she has been difficult on the two older gentlemen, getting into side projects, breaking others, and even finishing some they thought were beyond their abilities. While her father refuses to teach her how to craft and design the complex mechanical features that are required to build a set of Steam Armor, her uncle has not only taught her how to make firearms, but also how to use them in a way to make it up to her, as both of them don't see her as quite "Ready" for that level of technology yet. Her creativity and skill as a Tinker and her love of the trade have been apparent since she was little, and the two old grumps appreciate the tyke, even if her personality does occasionally get on their nerves, their dwarves after all. Now that shes gotten old enough to be an "Adult", she has decided to go about exploring the possibilities that exist outside the workshop, taking after her parents curiosity in the unknown while still maintaining the skills that allow her to possibly survive as a tradesman, although not only to them even she feels she has room to improve. Appearance Tessy is small considerably frail and unhealthily small for her size and age. However this is her natural frame now frail as it is, due to the sickness that her parents unknowingly gave her when she was younger. While the plague itself is gone from her system due to clerics, and apothecaries, however its effects are still seen and felt by her to this day. Her body is frail, her immune system weak, and overall her physical weakness quite high. Occasionally coughing due to a persistent issue with her lungs. She doesn't mind. That being said the young woman stands about 5 foot 2 and a half inches tall, don't tell her that though because she'll get really mad about it and say she's five three. While she isn't sensitive about being short, shes sensitive about her particular height itself. Her hair is a dark oak brown at the roots and quickly lightens the further away you get, becoming a bright blonde a few inches out, with parts of it retaining its brown. It gradually darkens as the seasons go on, becoming a really dark blonde during the winter seasons of the year, and maintaining its golden sheen when the sun stays out more, normally its decorated in braids with ribbons given to her by her foster family. The old coots really do care. Her eyes are an ever radiant light green, and they twinkle not only with curiousity and intellect, but also mischief. Personality Tessy's personality can be described as "Energetic". While shes young and hopeful, she understands a lot of things about life that most wouldn't think a 19 year old young woman would, and while not necessarily being able to look out for herself physically, she can do it mentally. Outwardly shes maintains an optimistic view on reality and tries to convey that through her acts of joy, and creativity, along with her helpfulness and care for others. However inside her real outlook on life is quite bleak and unhappy, understanding that there will always be loss, and there's nothing you can do to stop that frustrates her to no end. When discovering a new piece of technology she's never seen before, she has a tendency to freak out and demand to know what it does, and if she can take it apart and fiddle with it. Which drives the two that work with her absolutely nuts, because if you cant even recognize what it is or what it does, how are you expected to repair it after you take it apart. Contacts Ku Athanasios - While Ku seems a little distant with his aloofness and his carefree personality, she knows that he is actually a bit lonely, and needs a good friend. As such she tries to provide that in their conversations, while she knows they should really be give and take conversations, she mostly just asks him what he's seen outside the city and stories about where he's been and what he's done. Everyman - Ally - Everyman is a warforged, something of a particular intrest to Tess. She desires to make her own constructs now that she's seen they can have personalities ranging anywhere from defunct to humanlike. Everyman in particular is someone she enjoys conversing with, and reminds her that no matter how human they may seem, warforged are designed for a purpose. Silvia Athanasios - Ku's younger sister, a close friend of hers, and roughly her only female friend. Enemies She really hopes she doesn't have any enemies. She hasn't had any opportunities to make them. Aspirations Tessy has many aspirations, starting with becoming skilled enough to move out and be self-sufficiant away from her old grouchy folks she works and lives with. Desires to learn how to not only design, develop, and build Steam Armor, but to also Pilot it as she goes about looking for lost ruins and possibly more advanced technology they don't know about, or a deeper understanding of knowledge that can be used with it as it is now. Her own Garage, and house, complete with her own Shop for customers and business, if she can take her own clients maybe they could bring her a decent challenge with their requsts for her skills, or even deliver her a new peice of unknown machinery. But her biggest goal, is too build an intricate vehicle that she calls "The Steel Coffin." Devices Created. Stealth-Suit, when used provides a +6 to Stealth, and a +6 to Disguise checks. Doesn't require Phlogiston, and is worn over armor. Has a misfire rating of 2, which increases each activation. (Gillie suit-ish) Metamagic - Widget, A small device warn on the body, it provides a +1 to hit with attacks, a +6 to spellcraft, and once perday allows its wearer to use one of either the ''Silent or Still Metamagics. Has a misfire rating of 2 Char Log Category:Old Lore